The day that changed my life
by pumpkin pie 4 eva
Summary: Will Chase ever tell Zoey that he loves her and how does the new girl know Chase. Involves a camping trip, lots of love triangles and a mugging. Will be CZ in the end. Read and Review!
1. Here we are again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Zoey 101 but if I did that would be really fantastic

This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic and in it Zoey is 14

I cannot think of a good title for this story so I am just going to call it 'The day my life changed'. That not a big part of my story, it is actually quite small, but I can't think of a name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Here we are again

There was a cool summer breeze sweeping across the grounds at PCA. It was the start of another school year that is sure to have a lot of surprises and tantalizing twists.

The story starts with the first few students starting to arrive back at school after the summer holiday.

Zoey stepped out of her mums car and looked over her real home. She had loved it here from the very first moment she had set her eyes on the place. With the help of her mum and brother she managed to get her suitcases out of the boot of her mums new car and onto the roadside. She waved goodbye to her mum as she started to head to her dorm ; seeing if she recognised anyone on the way.

"It's good to be back, isn't it," said Dustin, Zoey's younger brother, as he watched two seagulls fight on the floor for what looked like a piece of chicken.

"Yere it sure is," Zoey replied. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they got to the piont were they had to go different ways to get to their dorms.

"See you later Zo."

"Bye Dustin." Zoey waved goodbye to her little brother as she started to head off to room 101.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey had just finished unpacking her stuff away in her room, she stretched out her arms as they hurt and were a bit saw, when one of her two best friends Nicole walked into the room. They both squealed before they jumped into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Zoey, it is so great to see you, is it great to see me as well, yere of course it is great to see me ……" Zoey laughed and interrupted Nicole before she could start speaking again.

"Hi Nicole," Nicole had started to open up all her suitcases (there had to be at least ten). "I'll go and see what everyone else is doing while you unpack, okay?" Nicole wasn't paying attention to what Zoey was saying because she could see a really cute guy out the window in the swimming pool. Zoey knew she was invisible to Nicole now so she just left her to stare at the cute guy.

As Zoey left her room she saw Logan in the girls lounge and went over to talk to the obnoxious brat.

"Hi Logan," Zoey didn't get an answer though as a pretty girl wearing a mini skirt walked by and Logan was just staring at her legs. Zoey huffed at Logan's annoying behaviour but she had gotten used to it by now. She hit him on the arm to get his attention. Logan looked up.

"Give me a sec Zoey I am busy," Logan said as he went back to staring at the girls legs. Zoey responded by hitting Logan harder this time. _God Logan is a moron _she thought.

"Owww, what do you want Brooks?"

"You are a pervert Logan," Logan was still looking at the girl that walked passed him earlier ; she had gone to sit down with her equally attractive friends.

"I'm not," Logan said defensively. "I just like the female form." Logan looked at Zoey properly for the first time and a smile came to his face. "You have a good body, if you show it off more you might get some of my much desired attention." Zoey had to hold herself back from slapping Logan.

"Do you even know who she is?" Zoey asked referring to the girl that Logan kept looking at.

"Yere………… someone I am going to kiss." That was the last thing he said before he went off to talk to that girl but not before he had checked his hair in his hand mirror that he took wherever he went. Zoey had to smile at Logan's antics, he is exactly the same as he was when she last saw him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn had already arrived at PCA and was testing out one of her inventions that her dad had helped her build over the summer.

Dustin saw Quinn and ran over to her. Quinn wasn't one of his closest friends but it was good to see a familiar face.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi Dustin," she said, smiling at the younger boy. "Do you like my pet cog?" Dustin only just noticed the animal that was sitting down next to Quinn. He jumped back.

"I'm allergic to all animals you know. Keep that thing away from me." Dustin only just remembered the name that Quinn had called her pet. "What's a cog?" Quinn rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"It's a part cat, part dog animal." Quinn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can it be part cat and part dog?……….. And how come I am not having an allergic reaction to being near it?" This was all getting a bit to weird for Dustin and he was starting to get a bad headache from it. He knew he shouldn't have come over to talk to her and then he would have avoided this really strange and weird conversation but Dustin found Quinn and her ideas quite fascinating and intriguing.

"Well it was a bit tricky to make the cog not give allergic reactions but when I was breeding the animals together I managed to get rid of that quality in the animal I produced. I actually do not know the exact thing I did but …..well it worked didn't it. I think it had something to do with the genetics of the cat and the dog. I think I managed to configure them by combining them with molecules from a human and ammonium nitrate to get rid of the allergic reaction gene." Dustin was just nodding his head every few seconds because he had stopped understanding what Quinn was talking about after a few words.

"Oh its so simple." Dustin said trying to make it seem like he had been listening.

"Yere, if only everything was that easy……" Quinn stopped when she realised that Dustin was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing at me ; I didn't say anything that was funny."

"I know I wasn't really laughing at you. Its just why have you put that ugly hat on the cogs head. It makes it look so silly and ruins the effect that the animal has?" Dustin asked, he started to back away thinking that Quinn really had gone crazy now. She had done something really amazing and astounding then had put a stupid hat on it. Quinn laughed; she liked how naive Dustin was about some things.

"It's not just any hat," Quinn replied with a glint in her eye "Whoever or whatever you put that had on will understand English as long as it is an animal." Dustin could tell how proud Quinn was about this and he wasn't surprised. I mean he knew Quinn was clever but not this clever.

"Wow Quinn that is amazing," Dustin said with awe in his voice.

"Thanks." Quinn felt her cheeks start to go a bit red like she was about to blush. _Why the hell am I blushing, _she thought and then shrugged _must be because I don't take compliments well_, she concluded.

Dustin looked around and saw one of his friends from his year. "See you later Quinn."

"Bye," Quinn waved after him but he had already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey headed out of her dorm and across the grounds to see if she could see where Chase was.

She couldn't see him so she walked over to where the car park was. She didn't see him there either and was about to give up before she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Zoey." Zoey turned round and saw the familiar big bushy brown hair of her other best friend Chase. Before she knew what she was doing she threw herself into a big hug with Chase. She felt a slight twinge of pain but she didn't care as she had missed him so much. After a while Chase settled down into the hug and hugged Zoey back.

"I missed you so much Chase."

"I missed you a lot too Zoey, I just wasn't expecting…… such a warm greeting." Chase smiled down at Zoey,_ God she is even more beautiful that last time I saw her. This is sure to be a hard year._

Zoey laughed as she realised what she did. "I guess it was a bit over the top wasn't it but I was just so happy to see you." _Because I wasn't sure whether I would ever see you again_ she thought with a twinge of sadness. After when someone had mugged her when she was shopping she had been more weary of people. She would never tell what happened though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bum bum buuuummmmmmmm.

Please read and review as it would be much appreciated and I am not writing another chapter until I get at least 7 reviews. If you like my story or if you have got some ideas about what can happen later or how I can improve my story please review.

If you don't like it, don't read it.

For those who haven't worked it out the title of the story refers to the day that Zoey got mugged. There will be a flashback to that day later so you can find out what happened but until then you have to wait.


	2. Broken dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Zoey 101 but if I did that would be really fantastic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Broken dreams

It was morning the day after arriving back at PCA and Chase was lying down in his bed thinking about the hug Zoey had given him the day before. It wasn't like they had never hugged because they had just not very often and only small quick ones. Chase wasn't counting but it had felt like it had lasted for eternity even though it was probably about 10 seconds. That was still quite long though Chase reasoned. As well as that though, it had felt different from the old hugs. Chase didn't know how or why but it had felt different.

Chase was starting to fall back to sleep when he heard someone knock at the door. He slowly got up and opened the door to see his DA standing outside. Chase had never seen his DA before but he was wearing a badge with DA on it so you didn't have to be a genius to work it out.

"Hello," said Chase politely. By the way his DA was sneering at him Chase realised he was probably not very nice and he should stay out of his way.

"Hi," he snapped and barged past Chase into his room. "God it stinks in here." He grabbed his nose to keep him away from the stench.

Chase just stayed at the doorway speechless, it was his luck that he had to get the most horrible DA ever. He could make Chases life hell though so Chase decided to try and be nice to him.

"Yere um …….. Sorry about that." Chase wouldn't say anything but he was sure it was his DA that stunk. "So I'm Chase, what's your name?"

The DA just stood there staring at Chase like he was an alien. "I'm your DA and that's all you need to know." Chase had to hold himself back from laughing as the DA was still holding his nose so his voice sounded really stupid. If was a good job he did because the DA looked like he was about to explode.

"The Dean wants you to come to his office after lessons finish tomorrow." By the look on his face Chase was sure he had done something wrong and was going to be punished badly for it.

"What did I do ?" Chase asked slowly.

"You did it YOU IDIOT, I don't what stupid teenagers like you do." With that he left but he made sure to slam the door behind him

What a start to the year Chase thought _he already had to go and see the dean and his DA was a complete as whole._

Chase thought 

"What's going on?" Michael said groggily as he had been woken up by the DA slamming he door.

Chase couldn't be bothered to explain so he just said "Logan was snoring again." Michael was fully awake now and he picked up his alarm clock and threw it at Logan, thankfully it only hit Logan's covers but it still hurt enough to wake him up.

"Logan, stop snoring."

"I wasn't." Logan replied as he moved his head under the pillow to block out Michaels annoying voice. Michael grinned s he quietly go down from the top bunk of his and Chases bed and took the hand mirror that was at Logan's bedside.

"Logan I'm going to break our precious mirror if you don't get me breakfast and if you snore again." Logan jumped up out of bed and looked round to see Michael dangling his mirror over the edge of his bunk. Michael and Chase turned round in disgust as Logan only had these tight boxes on.

"Put some clothes on man." Chase said while he shielded his eyes from the horrible view. Michael gagged in disgust and accidentally dropped Logan's mirror onto the floor from the top bunk causing it to break.

Logan watched on in horror. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". He fell down to the floor crying and fingering at what remained of his beloved mirror. "WHY GOD? WHY ME?" Chase decided it was time to leave before his name came up and he didn't think Logan would appreciate Chase falling down in a fit of laughter at Logan's antics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey woke up at ten and looked around her room. She felt a slight twinge of pain but it was so small she ignored it and she was still trying to forget what had happened. It was just her and Nicole as Lola had been moved to share a dorm with Quinn. Zoey felt sorry for both of them as they didn't get along that well. They were very different people.

Zoey and Nicole had had a bad nights sleep as Nicole had been shouting all night and jumping around as she had found out that Dana was going to stay in Paris for another year. Nicole would usually be up by now as she needed at least an hour and a half to get ready for school and cute boys but she was tired from all the jumping around last night and she had gone to bed late. Luckily school started tomorrow so she was ok.

Zoey looked around at the empty single bed at the other side of the room. She liked her and Nicole having a room to themselves and wasn't really looking forward to the prospect of yet another new roommate.

Coco had come in yesterday to tell them that their new roommate would be a transfer student and that she would be arriving a few days late. She would be the same age as Zoey and Nicole so Zoey was supposed to show her around and befriend her.

Zoey looked at her watch and saw it was 11 o'clock so she decided to get out and see who was already up. She left Nicole sleeping as after last night Nicole would need all the sleep she could get.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was watching TV in the boys lounge with another guy about his age who Chase thought was called something like Tim, or it might be Tom, he wasn't that sure.

Chase was about to fall asleep when he heard his mobile phone go off. He froze instantly remembering what had happened over the summer holidays. Towards the end of the holidays this guy had started threatening Chase that he was going to come over to his house and kill him.

"Answer the phone already," snapped Tim or Tom or whatever he was called, Chase didn't really care.

"Hello," Chase said tentatively as he put his ear to the phone.

"Hi Chase," Chase signed in relief that is was only Zoey.

"Hi Zoey, you have know idea how good it is to hear your voice." Zoey blushed but she wasn't sure why.

Why are you so glad to hear my voice?" Zoey asked.

"Umm…………" Chase stalled as he thought of as answer that would not tell her he fancied her or that someone had tried to kill him. "Quinn keeps calling me and asking her to be in one of her experiments; after she has called you about ten times it gets annoying."

"Oh …ok." Chase knew his answer was lame and that Zoey didn't by it so he decided to move on quickly.

"Why did you call?" He asked, he was trying to make Zoey forget about his slip of the tongue and it worked.

"I was really bored and wanted to know if you wanted to come over to the girls dorm to hang out?" Chase smiled as he would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with Zoey.

"Sure. I will come over in about 30 minutes ok."

"Yere. See you later Chase."

"Bi," Chase replied before he put the phone down.

Phew he said to himself as that had been a close call.

He didn't want Zoey to worry about what had happened at the end of the holidays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey was pacing around the girls dorm with butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous about telling Chase but she knew she had to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You will find out what happened to Chase and Zoey over the holidays in the next few chapters and what does Zoey want to tell Chase (I think it will surprise you).

Please don't forget to read and review. I really want to get some feedback about what you think of my story so far.


End file.
